Intromissão
by Leticia D
Summary: Oneshot. Sparrington. Jack e James se veem diante de uma maneira perigosa de inovar a relação.


**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe pertence à Disney, não a mim.

* * *

- Comodoro, aquela pirata insiste em lhe falar. – bradou Gillette, aproximando-se do comodoro, no castelo de popa.

- Ela teve a audácia de insistir? Então ela terá o que merece – analisou James Norrington, apertando os olhos para o horizonte.

- Ela imaginou que o senhor dissesse isso e, se fosse o caso, mandou dizer que sabe do seu "mais íntimo segredo". Palavras dela.

- Pois então você aceita ordens de uma prisioneira, Gillette? – o outro, constrangido, permaneceu em silêncio – Para evitar novas decepções de sua parte, mande-a à minha cabine.

- Agora, senhor?

- Não, Gillette. Depois do chá que você tomar com ela... Mas é claro que agora, homem!

Gillette apressou-se a mandar ordens para que a moça fosse levada à cabine do comodoro enquanto esse adentrava o aposento. Entre a Marinha, os comentários fluíam.

- O comodoro anda muito agressivo nesses últimos tempos.

- Pois é. Enforca piratas mas se comporta como um...

*

Dentro da confortável cabine, James desfrutava, às escondidas, o resto de uma velha garrafa de rum. Ao ouvir batidas na porta, escondeu-a rapidamente, recompondo-se.

- Entre.

A porta se abriu e revelou um oficial segurando uma bela moça pelos ombros. Com os braços atados pelas algemas, a mulher, que portava surradas roupas masculinas, analisava meticulosamente a face do comodoro à sua frente. Os olhos negros e expressivos mostravam saber demais.

- Isso não será necessário – James disse, referindo-se às algemas.

Após a retirada destas, o oficial abandonou o recinto. Após o bater da porta, o silêncio perdurou sobre a cabine. Abos se analisavam, numa tentativa de penetrar na mente do outro. Porém, foi James quem falou primeiro.

- Então, _Catherine_, o que tem de tão importante para me dizer?

A cabeça de James fervia. Catherine saberia mesmo do seu segredo ou foi apenas uma forma de conseguir o que queria?

- Ora, você não ouviu o recado que eu te mandei por aquele oficialzinho de merda? – atreveu Catherine, aproximando-se com ar de deboche.

- Mais respeito para com a Marinha, pirata! – bradou James, nervoso, dando um passo à frente, encarando a moça. Esta, por sua vez, aproximou-se do ouvido do homem e sussurrou.

- Eu sei do seu segredo. Sei tudo sobre sua relação com o tal do Sparrow – o estômago de James revirou. Um frio percorreu sua espinha, sentindo tornar-se pálido. "_Ela sabe de tudo"_, pensou.

- E, eu acho – a pirata continuou, rodeando James – que a Marinha não irá gostar _nem um pouco_ se descobrisse. E nada me impede de contar – terminou encarando James, com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto.

James ficara estático. Os olhos estavam fixos no tapete, mas o pensamento vagava na lama, onde se encontraria dali a algum tempo, logo depois que o segredo fosse revelado. Catherine, divertindo-se com a expressão do oficial à sua frente, sentou-se, segurando o riso. Aproveitou o momento para revistar a mesa do comodoro, furtando algumas pequenas peças.

- O que sabe, exatamente? – James acordara de seus devaneios, firmando-se na parede.

- Tudo. Sei que se encontram uma vez a cada quinze dias, ao menos. Sei que fazem isso escondido, tanto dos piratas quanto da Marinha. Mas, fique tranquilo, descobri por conta própria. Vocês dois disfarçam muito bem.

- E o que quer em troca?

- Liberdade. Quero que me tire dessa prisão. E, claro, que não me leve à forca.

- Sim, eu imaginei. Além disso, quis dizer.

- Alguns xelins. Uma boa quantia. Para poder sair de Port Royal. E... – a frase ficou solta no ar. Catherine, pela primeira vez, pareceu apreensiva.

- E o quê? Aproveite agora, porque não vou ficar protegendo ninguém depois...

- Quero participar – disse a moça, com olhos famintos.

- Participar de quê?

- Dessa sua "reunião" quinzenal com Sparrow – sorria, maliciosa.

James ficou sem palavras. Não sabia o que dizer. Demorou a perceber que a moça vinha em sua direção, com o olhar sugestivo. Catherine segurou seu colarinho e ficou a centímetros de distância de seus lábios.

- Ou isso, ou nada feito – murmurou, com a voz sedutora.

Realmente, Catherine era magnífica. Um corpo perfeito, cheio de curvas. A pele bronzeada, exalando erotismo. A voz sensual, quente, decidida. Os cabelos caindo-lhe sobre o rosto, misteriosamente. O olhar que expressava mais do que mil palavras. James não resistiu a isso tudo. Beijou-a, de ímpeto. A mão de Catherine explorava o pescoço de James, adentrando a farda, pedindo por mais. Mas a razão do oficial falou mais alto, fazendo-o livrar-se do beijo cálido.

- Muito bem, então – ofegante pelo beijo, afastou-se – Estamos chegando a Port Royal à tarde. Vou lhe levar até a prisão, como os outros piratas que capturamos, mas lhe libertarei à noite, quando formos para o Pérola Negra.

Ao ouvir o nome do navio, Catherine surpreendeu-se. Porém, disfarçou quando o homem percebera seu interesse.

- Ahn... Já é hoje à noite?

- Sim.

- Creio que cheguei na hora certa, então... Espere. O que me garante que não vai deixar presa?

- Vai ter que confiar em mim.

A bela moça analisou o homem fardado atenciosamente.

- Confio em você. Mas, lembre-se: eu tenho uma prova. Qualquer mal que me faça eu berro para todos ouvirem que vocês são se come... encontrar essa noite, ouviu bem?

O oficial, ainda confuso, observou a moça. E, com um semblante de admiração, suspirou.

- Sabe, Catherine... "Que vê cara não vê coração". Isso cai perfeitamente para você.

- Pirata, amor.

*

Noite. Navio deserto, ancorado. Todos os tripulantes do Pérola Negra saíram para se divertirem na noite acolhedora. Com exceção de um. O capitão.

Jack Sparrow esvaziava a terceira garrafa de rum na sua cabine. Desde que começaram a se encontrar, Sparrow e Norrington escolheram o navio quando ancorado para ser o cenário de seus aventuras amorosas. Afinal, era o lugar mais discreto e inusitado para um encontro desses.

Ao abrir a quarta garrafa, Jack ouviu batidas na porta de sua cabine. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Finalmente poderia desfrutar do seu belo comodoro. Caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a. Ao fazê-lo, supreendeu-se. Não havia somente uma pessoa à porta, mas duas. James e uma linda mulher em trajes masculinos.

O comodoro entrou o mais rápido que pôde, levando Jack consigo.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou o pirata, analisando-a de longe, vendo-a entrar em seu aposento.

- Catherine Russel. Ela é pirata. Ela soube de nós dois e, em troca da omissão, quis participar da nossa... enfim.

- Quem diria, Norrie! Você inovando a relação...

- Para, Jack, é sério. Eu só aceitei esse negócio porque estava meio bêbado.

- E como você é, aposto que ficou bêbado só com uma caneca de cerveja...

- Mas eu estava pensando, Jack... – ignorou o oficial - Por que ela iria querer participar? Por que ela iria querer ver dois homens se esfregando?

- Bom... Somos dois homens bonitos. Ela não resiste ao nosso charme, Jamie.

- Não, Jack! Ela deve estar interessada no Pérola ou em algo que está nele. Cuidado, Jack.

- Ela é bonita... – Jack analisava-a, enquanto esta sorvia do rum aberto anteriormente pelo capitão.

Jack afastou-se de James, aproximando-se da moça, próxima à mesa.

- Então, _Cath_. O que te traz aqui, doçura?

- Acredito que o James já tenha lhe explicado tudo.

- Hm, garota decidida. Gosto disso.

Jack olhou sugestivamente para a pirata, que retribuiu um sorriso malicioso. James, observando a situação, entrou no meio de ambos e pegou uma garrafa de rum na mesa.

- Então, quando vocês vão começar? – Catherine encostou-se na mesa, esperando uma decisão de ambos.

- Quando houver um clima para isso, amor.

- E com você aqui isso fica muito difícil.

- Ah, então é isso? E eu achando que isso era uma festinha libidinosa...

- Olhe aqui, garota, é melhor não reclamar porque você só está aqui de favor... – James a encarava.

- Mas bem que você gostou daquele beijo, hein, James?

- Beijo? – Jack se aproximava – Você anda me traindo, James?

- Hmpf, se você considera isso traição, então eu já devo ter uma galhada enorme. – murmurou James, tragando o líquido, encostando-se na parede.

Jack se aproximou de seu amado o máximo possível. Os olhos negros e misteriosos encararam os azuis delicados significativamente.

- Você sabe que é meu tesouro, não é, Jamie? – o capitão segurou o pescoço do oficial – Você é o único que realmente importa.

O intenso contato visual fez com que as bocas se tocassem com ternura. Um beijo de amor. Catherine observava perplexa. Obviamente já vira dois homens se beijando, porém nunca com carinho, com amor. Sempre com calor, luxúria, desejo. Então percebeu que dois homens realmente poderiam se apaixonar.

- Aposto que esse foi melhor que o dela – dise Jack, finalmente, encarando James numa expressão desafiadora.

- Vejo que a sua fama de presunçoso não existe por acaso, Sparrow... – retrucou Catherine, cujo rosto era rasgado pelo seu sorriso cheio de malícia.

No rosto de Jack, porém, apresentou-se uma expressão curiosa, inquirindo a Catherine com os olhos, analisando-a. Não demorou para que nele aparecesse um sorriso malicioso, em conjunto com os olhos ardentes de curiosidade. James, que se afastava ao remover a peruca e o casaco aristocráticos, não viu o amante se aproximar da convidada.

- Não sou presunçoso, amor. Sou apenas realista. Você que não teve a sorte de conhecer os motivos que tenho para afirmar isso... – e, a centímetros da moça, sussurrou – Mas nunca é tarde para conhecê-los...

Catherine não pôde conter um sorriso. O seu olhar, preso e controlado pelo do pirata à sua frente, não conseguia desviar-se. Sentiu o calor se alastrando, aproximando-se, em forma de homem. O olhar ardente e dominador prendia-a na parede, controlando-a como um animal faminto ao se deparar com a sua presa. Paralisada sem ao menos ser tocada, fechou os olhos, entregando-se à deliciosa sensação de submissão imposta pelo pirata. Logo, sentiu as bocas se tocarem num beijo tórrido, arfante, desesperado e delicioso...

- Satisfeitos? – o casal se separou, encarando James, surpresos – Acho que já conseguiu o que queria. Creio que já está na sua hora, mocinha – continuou o comodoro, impassível.

- O nosso acordo era irmos mais a fundo, lembra, James?

O oficial, perturbado, tragou a bebida no momento em que os piratas trocaram olhares significativos, ambos se aproximando dele.

- Eu não deveria nem ter lhe trazido aqui... Eu deveria...

Não continuou. Foi interrompido pelo beijo da moça que o levava à cama. No meio do beijo ardente, sentiu um corpo atrás de si. Um corpo familiar. O corpo de Sparrow. As mãos do pirata tiravam seu colete o lenço que cobria seu pescoço. Quatro mãos exploravam seu corpo, incessantemente, fazendo o calor se espalhar ainda mais pelo seu físico, pela sua mente.

*

- Jack! Jack! Acorda!

Lentamente, a figura de James aparecera enevoada, tomando forma pouco a pouco.

- Jack! Eu avisei, eu sabia...

- Calma, amor – disse Sparrow, erguendo-se, preguiçosamente – O que aconteceu?

- A garota. Foi embora. Fugiu. Com certeza levou algo, Jack.

O pirata olhou a cabine. A cama desarrumada, as roupas no chão, as garrafas caídas... Ao conferir seus pertences, uma surpresa: a bússola sumira.

- A bússola. Ela levou a bússola – voltou, despreocupado, a compartilhar o leito com o parceiro.

- Sabia. Eu avisei, Jack. Agora você vai se matar para ir atrás dela... – murmurou o oficial em tom de deboche, recostado no travesseiro.

- Eu não preciso dessa bússola, Jamie. Eu já tenho o que eu mais desejo no mundo...

James encarou-o, curioso.

- O que é, Jack?

O pirata abriu um sorriso carinhoso.

- Você.

Os amantes se olharam com ternura. A pureza do sentimento que os unia refletindo em seus semblantes. Era o verdadeiro amor. E eles sabiam disso.


End file.
